


I'll make this feel like home

by nancy01



Series: Tied up like two ships - Larry Stylinson BDSM au [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Styles, Cute Harry, Dom Liam Payne, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Dom Niall Horan, Dom Zayn Malik, Dom/sub, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Fluff, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Overprotective Louis, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Sad Harry, Sad Harry Styles, Shy Harry, Sub Harry, Sub Harry Styles, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy01/pseuds/nancy01
Summary: "I miss all of it, Lou. I miss my mum, Gemma, your mum, your sisters. I miss our flat, I miss going to bed in the same place every night, I miss London. I'm scared that somethings going to happen to someone at home, and by the time we get there it's too late! If, If something does happen it's like a 24 hour flight back to England, Lou! I'm scared all the time, and being this far away doesn't help. And now we have to go to New Zealand too, it's too much!" Harry blurts out, tears streaming down his face unwillingly.He hadn't meant to say everything that had been on his mind, but he really couldn't help it! Once he started telling the truth it's like a dam had broken and it all came rushing out."Oh darling, it's okay," Louis says softly, holding Harry tighter as the sub clings to him and hides his face on his bare chest, crying harder, "Shh, it's all okay, Haz. I'm really proud of you for telling me, yeah? I know it's not easy for you, especially when you're sad. You're such a good boy, my good boy. Calm down for me, love, I've got you."OrBDSM AU- Harry gets homesick on tour and his Dom Louis looks after him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Tied up like two ships - Larry Stylinson BDSM au [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756243
Comments: 25
Kudos: 143





	I'll make this feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was based off a prompt from @SKRAMANILEGNA on wattpad. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

Harry was sad. 

He and the boys were currently in an airport waiting to board a flight to Australia. Liam and Zayn had gone to get some food, Niall was in the toilet, leaving Louis and Harry sitting in their private departure lounge.

Louis had headphones in and his hoodie pulled up, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and his legs bent upwards and Harry was pretty sure he was asleep.

What he really wanted to do was sit in between Louis' legs and curl up to his chest, maybe get a few kisses and a cuddle, but Louis was sleeping and he didn't want to bother him.

And there wasn't really an issue anyways. Harry was feeling a bit homesick, and flying from a far away destination to an even further away destination really wasn't making him feel any better.

He was pacing up and down the room, biting his nails harshly and trying to push his panic away. He just really wanted to see his mum. And Gemma. And Louis' family.

Everything was becoming too much in his head and he could see Paul giving him a weird look from the corner of his eye.

Niall comes back in the room then, and Harry goes straight over to him, lifting his arms up to be lifted up.

Niall chuckles and picks Harry up, the sub wrapping his legs around Niall's waist and clutching the back of his t shirt in his fists, his head resting against Niall's chest.

"Hey, what's got you all like this, eh? You alright, pet?" Niall asks softly, not wanting to wake Louis up.

Harry shrugs and cuddles up to Niall some more.

"Just tired then, I'm sure. You wanna sit down for a bit?" Niall asks.

Harry nods and Niall walks over to the chairs, carefully sitting down in one with Harry still tightly attached to him.

"You sure you're okay, Haz? You know you can tell me if something's wrong, sweetie," Niall comforts, stroking through Harry's curls.

Harry nods again and settles against Niall, not wanting to say too much.

Niall let's it go and just sits there cuddling Harry instead, laughing loudly when Louis slumps on his side on the floor and wakes up with a jolt.

Louis glares at him and rubs his eyes tiredly, walking over to the two boys.

"Fuck off, Horan. That's not funny," he grumbles, making Niall laugh even harder.

"Yes it was, mate. Even Harry found it funny, didn't you, H?"

Harry shrugs and turns to look at his Dom.

Louis frowns and picks Harry up and into his own lap on the next chair. "What's wrong?"

Harry doesn't know how Louis' already realised he's not okay considering he was asleep like thirty seconds ago.

"Nothing, just tired," Harry lies, snugging into Louis' warm embrace.

Louis smiles and presses a few soft kisses to Harry's curls, squeezing the sub a little. "Me too, sweetheart. Hopefully we can get on this plane soon, know how much you love Aussie. It's been a while since we were there last."

Harry shakily takes a breath in and forces a smile, hiding his face in Louis' chest and fiddling with his jumper.

He likes going to Australia, he does! But at the moment it's just making him want to be sick and cry until he loses his voice. It's been so long since he was home, and he doesn't actually know when he's going to be able to go. He feels like Australia is trapping him even more, making him further away from being with his family.

What if something happens to them? Australia to London is like a 23 hour flight, and that's if he can get a direct one! If something bad _does_ happen, what if it's too late by the time he gets back?! What if he never sees them again?!

"We're back! We got McDonald's cause the queue was shortest, but we didn't know what you guys wanted so it's just a selection. Haz, we got you some chicken nuggets and fries cause we know it's the only thing you'll eat," Liam teases, placing the McDonald's bag on the floor and sitting next to it.

"That's nice, isn't it princess? Say thank you to Liam and Zayn," Louis says, pulling Harry off his lap and going over to the floor with him instead.

"Thank you," Harry says shyly, sitting cross-legged next to his Dom and holding onto his arm.

Louis frowns at him weirdly and puts the arm around him, pulling him closer to himself. "You're not getting sick, are you?"

Harry shakes his head and rests it against Louis' arm. "No, I told you, I'm just tired," he mumbles.

Louis shakes it off and reaches for Harry's nuggets and fries, shaking the chips into the lid of the nugget box and opening a tomato ketchup packet and putting it next to the nuggets. "There you go, need anything else?"

Harry shakes his head and takes the box, even though he's really not hungry and has no intention on eating them.

Louis takes a big Mac for himself, along with a large diet coke, which he puts between him and Harry for them to share.

The Dom's all talk about the next album they're currently writing and recording as Harry chews slowly on his chips, ripping a nugget in half just to make it look like he tried to eat it.

"Harry stop playing with your food and eat it. We don't have long before we have to board, hurry up please," Louis commands.

Harry sighs and picks up a nugget, biting it slowly and chewing before forcing it down. He feels sick, but he's not ill. It's not the kinda sick feeling he gets when he's eaten too much, or when he has a stomach bug, or when he's been bad and hasn't told Louis yet.

He just _can't_ eat this food, just like he can't help but be scared to travel. This is so unlike him, and yet he can't help it. 

He puts the box of food on the floor and pushes it away, sipping the coke instead. Liquid is calming him down instead of panicking him more.

"Harry, what did I _just_ say?" Louis says, patience wearing thin.

"I'm not hungry. I'm sorry, it's just making me feel sick," Harry whispers, not lying but not necessarily telling the truth.

Louis sighs, putting his own food down and putting his hand to Harry forhead, frowning slightly. "You don't feel hot, baby. Can you please try and eat something? We don't know if there'll be food on the plane."

Harry whines and pushes Louis' hand away lightly. "I'll be sick. Please don't make me," he whispers.

Louis frowns and lightly kisses Harry's forhead. "Okay, Haz. I'm not going to force you, you want to come and sit on my lap for a bit?"

Harry nods eagerly and Louis helps him onto his lap, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

"That's alright. Is there anything you _do_ want?"

"Um, are there any other drinks?"

Louis looks up to Zayn who checks through the bags. "Um, there's another coke if you want it. Or you can have my milkshake if you want, I don't mind."

Harry hesitates. He kinda wants the milkshake but doesn't want to take it if it's Zayn's. "Um..." he looks up to Louis.

Louis smiles fondly. "If you want the milkshake just ask, Zayn really won't mind babe."

Harry shrugs and puts his face back on Louis' neck.

Zayn laughs and passes the milkshake over, Louis mouthing a thanks to him.

"Here you go. You okay to hold it?"

Harry nods and wraps his hands around the cup, taking a careful sip.

Louis smiles and hugs him tightly, going back to his burger.

Sucking on the milkshake, Harry tries not to think too hard about how far away he's going to be, and instead focuses on the way he feels safe in Louis arms.

Louis finishes his burger and throws the wrapper into the big bag, looking down at Harry who's fallen asleep on his chest with the milkshake precariously leaning in his grip. 

Louis carefully takes it from him and passes it to Zayn, what with there still being half of it left.

The sub whines a little at the loss of having something to hold and sticks his thumb in his mouth instead, sucking on it like a dummy.

Louis frowns, only having seen Harry suck his thumb before when he'd been in his little headspace.

"Uh, Lou? He's sucking his thumb..." Liam whispers.

"I know. I don't know why," Louis says, stroking Harry's hair off his face.

"You think he's gonna be little?" Zayn asks.

Louis shrugs, hesitating before shaking his head. "No, I don't think so. He normally acts differently before he does. Usually I can tell, or he can tell and lets me know. He's been off today, but maybe he's just ill? I don't know," he shrugs again.

Liam packs the rest of their rubbish up and goes to throw it in the bin as Paul makes his way over.

"Alright boys, let's get going, your flights ready," he announces.

They thank Paul and stand up, Louis somehow managing to stand up and with Harry in his arms without waking him up or falling over.

As they're walking onto the plane and picking their beds Harry wakes up and immediately pulls his thumb out, blushing and hoping no-one saw.

"Hey, you're awake. Can I put you down quickly?" Louis asks softly, putting Harry to his feet when the sub nods.

"Louis? Did you, um, see?" Harry asks timidly, referring to his thumb but not outwardly saying it.

Louis nods, taking his backpack off and putting into the overhead luggage area. "About you sucking your thumb?"

Harry's face goes red in embarrassment as he nods timidly.

"It's okay, princess. If you're feeling little you need to tell me. Are you?" Louis asks kindly.

"No. I don't know why I was doing it. I'm really sorry," Harry says, keeping eye contact on the floor.

"I already told you it's okay. Come here, don't get embarrassed, Haz. I don't mind," Louis comforts as he pulls Harry in for a quick hug, "but you have to tell me if something's wrong, okay?"

Harry nods as Louis steps back again. "I'm fine, I promise," he mumbles.

Louis smiles and kisses Harry quickly. "Okay, sweetheart. This is my bed here, and this is yours," Louis shows, pointing to the two beds that are next to each other, "once we've taken off you can come join me, as long as there's no turbulence. Sound good?"

Harry nods again, sitting into his seat/bed and buckling his belt up.

He sits there, focusing on his breathing and less so on the fact this plane is doing everything to increase his anxiety. 

As soon as the seatbelt sign goes off, Harry all but flies into Louis bed, instantly curling up to him and nestling his head on Louis' shoulder.

"Here, you want an ear bud? I'm listening to a mediation thing, it's really good. Might help you to fall asleep again," Louis says, taking an ear bud out and holding it out to the younger boy.

Harry smiles and takes it, carefully putting it into his ear. He finds himself instantly relaxing and able to focus on the man speaking in his ear.

He quickly falls asleep again, and Louis carefully removes the ear phones, pulling the blanket up over the two of them and turning the little light off over there heads.

He pulls Harry further into his arms and snuggles against his curls, quickly falling asleep too.

-

"Hi mum," Harry says into his phone, smiling at the screen.

They'd just checked into their hotel and Louis was taking a shower whilst Harry facetimed his mum.

"Hey baby, how was your flight?" Anne says cheerfully.

Harry shrugs. "I don't know, okay, I guess. I miss you," he whispers.

Anne frowns, sending her son's sadness through the phone. "Harry tell me what's wrong," she says sternly.

Harry sighs, knowing his mum would be able to tell and get the information out of him. "I just really miss you, mum. I wanna come home," he whines.

Anne sighs sadly, wishing she could reach through the phone to console her son. "I miss you too, baby. But I'll be alright, and you will too. I'll still be here when you finish doing whatever you're doing in Australia, and we can spend some time together then, yeah? Don't get upset."

Harry sighs, furiously wiping away a tear that made its way down his face. "Sorry. I know I should be excited, but I'm just not. I feel so far away from you. What if something happens?"

"It won't, I promise. That's just your head telling you things to scare you. You'll be fine, sweetheart. Have you tried talking to Louis about it?" Anne asks curiously.

"No. Mum please don't tell him I'm homesick, I'm begging you. I don't want him to know," Harry pleads.

"Harry, what have I taught you about lying?" Anne asks sternly.

Harry whines and looks at the floor. "Not to do it," he mutters.

"Don't mutter. But yes, you are correct. If you feel homesick, just tell Louis. He'll be able to help, honey. I know he will," Anne says, proud to have Louis as her almost son in law. One day.

"Okay fine, but don't mention it to him. I'll tell him if it doesn't shift away soon. It's probably just cause I'm jet lagged," Harry says, guilty about lying to his mum when he knows it's not the jet lag.

"Okay, baby. You should catch some sleep if you're tired, I'll let you rest now. I love you."

"I love you too, mummy. I'll call you soon," Harry says, waving at the camera before hanging up.

He throws his phone on the bed and curls up, forcing himself not to start crying. 

He thought calling his mum would help, but all its done is make him miss her even more. 

The bathroom door clicks as Louis walks out clad in his black boxers and nothing else, smirking when he sees Harry on the bed.

He walks over and crouches next to Harry's head, running his hand through the curls and kissing his forehead.

"You still tired, baby?" Louis murmurs.

Harry shakes his head and puts his arms out for a hug.

Louis ruffles Harry's curls and gets on top of Harry on the bed, bracketing the subs body with his arms as Harry hugs him.

"You're so beautiful, Hazza," Louis whispers, making Harry blush and squirm a little.

After staring intently into Harry's green eyes for a while, Louis finally closes his own and leans down, carefully attaching his lips to Harry's.

Harry's eyes flutter shut too as he kisses Louis back, the kiss quickly becoming heated.

The Dom puts a hand on Harry's jaw to guide the kiss better, taking all dominance in the kiss.

Harry starts whining and lifting his hips up to meet Louis', making the Dom smirk.

"You getting a bit desperate there, darling?" he teases, reaching down to palm slowly over Harry's crotch.

Harry whimpers. "Please," he begs. Maybe if he can go into subspace he'll start to relax more, able to forget about everything a little better.

Suddenly the other boy's come barging in, Louis groaning and dropping his head to Harry's neck where he inhales the smell deeply.

Fuck the other guys. Can a man never get some alone time these days?

Harry whines and pulls Louis closer to him, knowing he's got a slight bulge going on. "Louis they're going to see," he whispers.

"Shh, it's okay. They won't care, I promise. It's not the first time, and they're the ones who interrupted us. We definitely shouldn't have given them the spare key card," Louis groans.

"Alright guys- oh, are we interrupting something?" Niall asks, waiting by the door way.

Louis turns his head as best he can. "Little bit, Niall, yeah," he says through gritted teeth.

Niall hesitates before shrugging and keeping walking. "Oh well, not my problem. Guys, you can come in everyone's wearing clothes," Niall calls as Liam and Zayn walk into the room.

Liam scoffs. "Barely, Lou's only in pants."

Louis growls slightly. "Last time I checked this was my hotel room, for me and my sub, and us only. If you walked in on me fucking Harry, that's your problem. Fucking knock next time, Jesus," he swears.

Harry stifles another groan. "Louis stop, you're not helping," he whispers again. 

Louis being all demanding, along with him keep turning around and effectively rubbing against him, was doing nothing to help his situation.

"Sorry, love. Anything I can do?"

Harry shakes his head as be reaches behind him for his special blanket, pulling it up over them. "Okay, you can move now if you want to. Just don't move the blanket, please," Harry asks nicely.

Louis presses another quick kiss to Harry's plump lips before carefully getting off his sub and walking to his suitcase to put some clothes on.

"What did you lot need, exactly?" Louis asks impatiently.

"Nothing, just wanted to watch you and Harry-"

"Finish that sentence Horan and I will shove your dick up your own arse," Louis warns threateningly.

Zayn and Liam laugh as Niall holds his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, calm down bloody hell. Someone has no sense of humour," he mutters.

Louis hides a smirk as he pulls his shorts and hoodie on, spraying some deodorant on before going back to Harry on the bed.

Harry smiles and pulls the blanket up so Louis can get under, which the older boy does with a smile as Harry clings on to him.

"You smell good," Harry says cutely, sniffing Louis' neck.

Louis smiles and hugs Harry. "Thanks, princess."

Liam rolls his eyes at the two, and whacks Niall to stop laughing at whatever the hell he was laughing at. "Okay, we are actually here for a reason. They've added more tour dates to this leg of the tour, so we're going to New Zealand when we're done here for about a month. Oh and also, we've got soundcheck in, well now actually. So let's go?"

Harry shuts his eyes and focuses on not having a panic attack. Maybe there's someway he can go back home, even if it's for a few days, before they go to New Zealand. He just, he can't do this. How can their management do things like this without fucking asking them first? It's not fair!

"Harry you can't fall asleep, open your eyes please. I need to collar you and then we can go," Louis says, digging out Harry's collar from his back and going back to the sub.

Harry sighs and sits up with his legs dangling off the side of the bed, sitting still so Louis can buckle up the collar.

"Good boy, thank you. Always follow orders so well, baby. Keep it up and maybe I can reward you later tonight?" Louis says softly as he locks the collar, mindful not to catch Harry's hair in it.

Harry smiles as believably as he can, instantly dropping it when Louis turns around to get his shoes.

All he wants to do is go home. But he doesn't want to sound ungrateful or selfish. All these fans are expecting to see all five of them, it's not fair for him to fuck off back home for however long just cause he's missing his mum.

It's stupid, and he knows no-one will let him go home if he asks, and he should be excited to be here. They don't go to Australia a lot so this _should_ be fun for him.

He silently ties up the laces of his trainers when Louis puts them on the floor for him, and when they're all done he follows Louis out of the room to sound check.

Maybe this feeling will pass in a few days?

-

"Haz come over here so I can do your hair for you," Lou calls out across the room.

Harry had been sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, feet tucked up on the chair with his arms wrapped around his knees.

Louis was outside in the hallway speaking to someone on the phone, who'd been talking to for the past hour, and the other boy's were chilling on the floor. They'd invited Harry over but the sub had declined, wanting to be by himself.

He was _still_ feeling homesick, and the longer he spent out here in Australia, it felt like the more he got homesick. And he hadn't told anyone yet, apart from his mum, but no-one who was on tour with them.

He was sure Louis was starting to lose his patience with him a little bit, and Harry couldn't even find it in him to care.

Reluctantly he pushed himself off of the chair and walked over to their stylist Lou's dressing table.

"C'mon sweetie, why don't you sit here and tell me what's on your mind whilst I do your hair for you, him?" Lou says nicely as she gathers together the products she'll need for Harry's infamous curls.

With Lou being the only other sub on tour with him, he generally tended to share everything with her. That and the fact her daughter Lux was the cutest thing ever.

Speaking of the devil, Lux had waddled over to Harry and was trying to climb up onto his lap.

Harry smiles and lifts her up, blowing a raspberry to her cheek and making her squeal.

"Ew, Hazzy! That's gross!" she screams, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and cuddling into him.

"Lux don't get in Harry's way, sweetheart. I'm trying to do his hair," Lou warns.

"Oh, oops, sorry mummy. C'n I sit on Hazzy's lap still?" she asks adorably.

"If you ask Harry nicely, I'm sure he won't mind baby."

Lux asks Harry, bright blue eyes staring intently at his.

Harry smiles. "Yeah that's fine," he says.

Lou smiles fondly as Lux squeals again and cuddles back up to Harry.

"Okay, Lux-ey, but you have so stay really still, yeah? And quiet, because mummy needs to talk to Harry," Lou says.

"Okay mummy, and then you do Lux's hair?"

Lou sighs as she takes a comb through Harry's hair. "Yes, after I've done Harry's hair, and Liam's hair, and Niall's hair, and Louis' hair, and Zayn's hair. And then inevitably Louis' hair again when he messes it up. Then I'll do yours, again."

Harry smirks as he sits still for Lou.

"So? You going to tell me what's wrong?" Lou presses, making Harry sigh and cuddle Lux.

"I don't know. It's nothing, I'm fine," he mutters.

"Okay, now you're done lying can you tell me the truth?" Lou says again, running product through Harry's hair.

"I don't, it's not that big of deal. I promise, I'm just, I don't know, missing home a bit," Harry says quietly.

Lou hums. "I'm sorry, honey. It's a been a while since you saw your mum, huh?"

"Yeah, it's been ages. And I just feel so far away from her being over here. What if, what if something happens?" he whispers.

"Hey, nothing's going to happen. You're just scaring yourself. Have you told Louis?"

"No. I don't want to make a fuss. Please don't tell him, Lou," Harry begs.

"You know what you say to me is confidential, Haz. Even if I think it would help if you talked to him, I'm not going to force you. You've just seemed really down there past few days. Well since we got to Australia, actually. You don't join in with things as much as you used to. I always catch you sitting by yourself in a corner, or sitting with the boys and not saying much. I don't like seeing you upset," Lou says, giving Harry's shoulder a little squeeze.

"Hazzy's sad?" Lux exclaims, "why?"

Harry smiles softly, "I'm fine, Lux. Just miss my mummy is all."

Lux frowns a plants a wet kiss on Harry's cheek. "That's sad, Hazzy. I get to see my mummy all the time! Maybe, maybe we could share her?"

Lou laughs softly and brings Lux off of Harry's lap and into her arms instead, having finished the boys hair. "Sweetheart, Harry _has_ his own mummy. Who loves him very much. You can't just share your mum."

Lux shrugs and cuddles up to her mum instead.

"Thanks Lou. Do you want me to send one of the boys over?" Harry asks politely.

"Sure, honey. And whilst you're there, go and talk to them. I don't want to see you sulking in the corner again."

Harry sighs and nods, walking over to the lads who are apparently playing an intense game of _Uno_.

"Um, Lou says could one of you go over there to get your hair done," he says quietly to the group.

Harry sees the way the boys all look between them, clearly thinking the same thing, but Harry doesn't know what.

Liam breaks away and smiles at Harry. "Sure, I'll go. Here, you take my cards and join in. Don't make me lose!"

Harry offers a small smile and takes the cards, sitting slowly on the floor and hating the way he seems to have brought an awkward feeling to the group.

"Um, it was actually about to be Liam's go. So lay a card, Haz," Niall says cheerfully, clearly trying to bring some energy to the game.

Harry looks at the pile and just places another red card down, not really caring if he wins or loses and just wanting the attention off of him for a little bit.

He's really uncomfortable, and he wishes he could be back on his chair in the corner, fiddling with his phone and trying to forget about how much he wants to be at home.

Louis comes back in at some point, and squats behind Harry, pressing a kiss to his head and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Harry sits back and let's Louis' thighs encase him. "You were gone for ages," he whispers.

"I know, gorgeous. I'm sorry, had to deal with some stuff back home. It's good to see you playing with the boys though, you having fun?" Louis says happily. 

Harry shrugs and hands his cards to back to Liam when he comes over. "Was just filling in for Liam."

Louis frowns a little. "Well, why don't we start a new game then?"

Niall shrugs as Zayn leaves to go over to Lou. "Sure, why not. We should wait until everyone's finished getting ready though, cause otherwise its not gonna work."

"And we don't have long anyways. Especially if we're eating before the concert. What do you guys wanna do?" Liam asks.

Harry sighs. He never feels hungry at the moment, and all he wants to do is go lie in a bed by himself and fall asleep. At least then he won't have to be constantly thinking about home.

"We should probably eat something before. It's gonna be a late one otherwise," Louis suggests, the others all nodding.

Louis smiles and actually sits on the floor, allowing Harry to fully rest his weight on his Dom.

"I'm not hungry," he whispers tiredly, curling towards Louis.

"You've barely eaten anything all day, Harry. I'm not going to allow you to keep starving your body. Even if it's just a little bit, you have to eat something," Louis says sternly.

"But-"

"Did I ask? No, so stop trying to make up excuses. You know where that gets you," Louis bites back, pulling his phone out in front of the two. "Shall I order something? What you guys feeling?"

"Ooh, can we get nandos for a change!" Niall says excitedly, making Liam whip around the back of the head.

"We can't live off of junk food forever, guys," Liam says sensibly, making Louis rolls his eyes.

"Then, by all means, eat the food they provide. I'm telling you, it's just as bad for you and it tastes like dog shit. I'm ordering, do you want anything or not?"

Liam sighs in defeat. "You know I do. Can I get-"

"A double chicken burger, lemon and herb, with chips and corn on the cob? You get the same thing every time. Does anyone want anything different?" Louis asks.

"Can I just get rice?" Harry whispers.

"No, you can't. Now stop trying to argue with me, Harry. You're really pushing my buttons right now," Louis warns.

Harry sighs and makes to move away from Louis and go back to his chair, but Louis grabs his arm tightly preventing him from moving anywhere.

"Where the fuck do you think your going? And don't give me that attitude!" Louis orders, making Harry whimper from how tight his grip was.

"I was just going to sit over there. Ow, you're making my wrist hurt," Harry defends, whispering the last part.

"I don't give a shit. Why are you trying to be difficult today? You're going to sit here and play a game with the boys and I, and when the food comes you're going to eat what I give you without any complaints. Do I make myself clear, Harry?" Louis uses his Dom voice.

"Yes Sir," Harry says reluctantly, pulling his wrist to his chest when Louis finally let's go.

"You can sit next to me," he orders again when Harry makes to go and sit next to Niall.

The sub holds in another sigh before sitting down quietly next to Louis, and smiling lightly at Liam when he offers him a set of cards.

They sit and play for a bit until Zayn comes back, taking Niall's cards whilst he goes, until he gets back and takes Louis' cards until he gets back, at which point they decide the game is kinda messed up and give up.

Luckily the food comes then, and Louis goes to collect it from the door, thanking the delivery man and paying before bringing it over to the group.

"Okay, Li your burger, Niall your burger, and your wrap, and your pitta, Zayn your burger, the chips are in that bag along with the corn for Liam," Louis hands out, putting his and Harry's food in a bag as he goes to sit down next to him.

Harry sighs and takes the wrap Louis hands him, nibbling lightly on the edge.

"Harry c'mon, sweetheart. Just eat it, or tell me if something's bothering you. You don't want me to keep getting annoyed do you? Don't want a punishment?" Louis asks, softer than before.

Harry huffs and puts his wrap back in the cardboard container it came in. "I'm just not hungry, okay? You can't force me to eat it when I don't want to. I'm not having it," he complains, crossing his arms across his chest.

Louis puts his own food down forcefully, wiping his mouth before gripping Harry's chin.

"Ow! Can you stop-"

"Go and sit in the corner, now. If you can't sit here and eat your food nicely like I've asked, you can go and sit by yourself with your nose in the corner with no food. I'll let you know when you can leave, and pass me your phone," Louis orders, pointing to the corner he wants Harry to go and sit in.

Harry rips Louis' hand off and glares at him. "I'm not sitting in the corner just because I can't stomach any food! You're so inconsiderate-"

"Harry Edward, I'm not going to sit here and argue with you. Go and sit in the fucking corner until I tell you, and give me your fucking phone!" Louis orders, holding his palm out.

Harry sighs and takes his phone out, slamming it into Louis' hand and storming off to the corner, sitting down cross legged with his arms still folded.

"Harry fucking kneel! Do not make me come over there and do it for you!" Louis warns.

Harry grumbles and kneels instead, crossing his hands behind his back as he knows Louis is expecting.

This is so stupid! It's not his fault he's not fucking hungry! He's sad and he misses his mum and it's making his stomach do weird things and all he wants to do is cuddle with Louis but he had to go and fuck that up.

The longer he sits there the more upset he gets, and before he realises it he has tears streaming silently down his face. No-one understands how he feels, no-one knows how to help him!

 _You haven't given them a chance. Talk to Louis_ the voice in his head taunts.

Harry wants to wipe his tears away, but knows Louis will tell him off again if he does, so just let's the tears collect on his face, dripping from his chin.

He hears footsteps approaching and tenses, sitting up straighter and staring directly at the wall.

"Harry stand up," he hears Louis order and quickly scrambles to obey.

Louis sighs when he sees Harry's tears and wipes them away with his sleeve. "Darling please talk to me. What has gotten into you?"

Harry shrugs, picking at a lose thread on his joggers. "I meant it when I said I'm not hungry, Lou. I'm not trying to be annoying, I promise. I just, I have no appetite."

Louis frowns and strokes a hand through the subs hair. "You know you're beautiful no matter what, right? You don't need to lose weight to prove that," Louis says honestly.

Harry nods. "No, I know. I'm not, like, I'm not trying to lose weight, I promise. I just, I'm not hungry," he replies.

"Do you know why that could be?"

Harry shrugs, not wanting to burden Louis anymore. "Are you going to punish me further?"

Louis shakes his head. "No, but this really is the last chance you're getting. I'm wasn't annoyed just because you weren't eating, it's the way you went about it and the attitude you showed me. Give me disrespect like that again and I'll show you your place. Clear?"

Harry nods, wiping his face again. "How long until the concert?"

Louis checks the time on his phone. "About 45 minutes. You look tired, baby. Why don't you come back over and try to eat something, even if it's just a few chips and a drink, and then you can take a quick nap?"

Harry nods and takes Louis' outstretched hand as they walk back over. Louis sits down and pulls him into his lap, and Harry goes easily, cuddling into him.

Louis smiles and hold a box of chips, offering them one by one to Harry, who unwillingly takes them, even though his stomach is appreciative of some food after so long.

After a while, Harry feels his eyes begin to droop and pokes Louis' arm. "Thirsty," he whispers.

Louis puts the chip box down and reaches for some water, holding it up to Harry as the sub swallows, and wiping away the water that dribbles down his face.

"Good boy. You wanna take a nap now?"

Harry nods and walks over to his bag, grabbing his favourite blanket and cuddling back to Louis on his lap, quickly falling asleep.

Louis continues talking to the boys for a bit before excusing himself and picking up Harry and the blanket over to a sofa in the corner. 

He sits down and places the blanket over the two of them a little better, making Harry whine and suck his thumb again.

Louis frowns again and gently tries to take it out but Harry grumbles and lightly pushes at Louis in his sleep.

"Okay, sorry, baby. You can keep sucking if you want," he murmurs, knowing Harry can't hear.

He sees Lux come running over to him and waves, pressing a finger to his lip. "Hi, Lux. You have to be quiet cause Harry's sleeping, okay?"

Lux frowns. "Hazzy still sad?"

Louis frowns and helps her up on the sofa, managing to squeeze herself into a space without falling off and being next to Louis. "What do you mean, still sad?"

"When mummy was doing Hazzy's hair, she said he was upset. And Hazzy said he was fine, but he did that thing with his lip when he lies. And then he said he misses his mummy. Do you miss your mummy, Lou-Lou?" Lux asks cutely.

Louis frowns and stares at Harry sadly. "Sometimes, sweetie. Everyone misses their mummy sometimes. You're very lucky to be able to spend every day with her."

Lux nods. "I know! Even if mummy does sometimes tell me off for eating too much. But Lou-Lou's not sad like Hazzy?"

Louis frowns. "No, Lux-ey. Lou-Lou's not sad. And I'm sure Harry will be okay, he just needs a bit of cheering him up."

Lux gasps. "Maybe you could call Hazzy's mummy to come and see him over here!"

Harry stirs a little, Lux holding her hands over her mouth remembering Louis had told her to be quiet.

Louis comforts Harry as he wriggles a little, luckily staying asleep.

"Sorry, Lou-Lou. Didn't mean it," she whispers, eyes wide.

Louis smiles and runs a hand through her fringe. "It's okay, sweetie. Just try and be extra quiet, yeah?"

Lux nods, staying silent just incase. 

"I can try calling Harry's mummy, maybe. I don't know if she'll be able to come though. If not do you think you could give Harry lots of extra big cuddles? Try and cheer him up?" 

Lux nods excitedly. "Yes, love giving Hazzy extra big cuddles. Maybe I could, Lou-Lou can I draw Hazzy a picture?"

Louis smiles softly. "That's a lovely idea, Lux. Why don't you go and get started on it now? Me and Harry have to get ready for the concert soon," he whispers.

Lux nods and jumps down from the sofa, running over to Lou presumably to ask her about colouring a picture.

Louis cuddles Harry close to his chest, worried about his sub. He doesn't like it when Harry's upset, but he especially doesn't like it when Harry doesn't tell him these things.

He looks at the time and decides they don't really have long enough to talk about it now, and he doesn't want Harry to upset during the concert, so he decides to just wake him up and talk about it later.

"Sweetheart, wake up now. We have to get changed," he says quietly, rubbing his hand up and down Harry's arm to try and wake him up.

Harry grumbles and sucks his thumb harder, not opening his eyes.

"Baby c'mon, we don't have long. Wake up for me," Louis coaxes some more.

Harry blinks his eyes open slowly, ripping his thumb out again when he realises what he's doing.

"Sorry. I don't know why I keep doing that," Harry mutters embarrassedly.

Louis shushes him and wipes Harry's thumb on his jeans. "It's okay, I don't mind. We need to go for the concert now, though. You feeling okay?"

Harry rubs his eye with a fist and sinks into Louis' hold. "Yeah. We go now?"

Louis nods and pulls the blanket off of Harry, carefully folding it up and laughing fondly when Harry hugs him tighter cause he's cold.

"You want my jumper, babe?"

Harry nods and leans back, letting Louis to remove his jumper and carefully pull it over Harry's head.

When it's all done Harry smiles and pulls the jumper up over his nose and inhales deeply, relishing in the musky scent of Louis.

"You're so adorable. Right, let's go, Lou's gonna kill us when she sees our hair," Louis groans, pulling Harry off the couch and walking over to Lou, who sighs and shoves them both into chairs.

"You two are so impossible, you know that right? What do I say? Be careful. What do you do? Actually, don't answer that. I don't need to know," Lou says hastily as she starts spraying god knows what into their hair.

Harry blushes and sits still, hoping Lou drops the conversation.

"It wasn't even like that. We fell asleep, sue us," Louis grumbles.

Lou flicks Louis around the back of the ear and carries on doing his hair.

When she gets to Harry the sub speaks up for the first time. "Um, Lou? C-Can you do my hair in two buns?" he asks shyly.

Lou hums and starts pulling his hair up, securing hairbands and pins in place until he has two space buns on the back of his head.

"There you go, honey. Now shoo, I don't want to see either of you back in these chairs again until tomorrow. Go," she says, pushing them off and away.

Louis' face breaks into a huge smile when he gets a proper look at Harry's hair. "You look so cute, Haz. Should wear your hair like this more often."

Harry blushes and shrugs his shoulders, following Louis to go and get their mics and ear pieces and everything sorted out.

Louis would let Harry look adorable in his jumper and with his hair tied up, and have fun in the concert, and maybe if he's super tired after the concert let them have a good night's rest. 

But at the very latest in the morning he would talk to Harry about being homesick.

-

After the concert finishes and the boys are all backstage, Harry walks up to Louis and tiredly leans his head on his shoulder, shutting his eyes.

Louis smiles and wraps his arms around Harry's slim figure, rocking from side to side.

"You tired, sweetheart?"

Harry nods and wraps his arms around Louis' shoulder as the Dom picks him up.

"Guys, I'm gonna take Harry back to the hotel now, he's about to pass out. See you tomorrow," he announces to the room before leaving and walking to the exit where there is a car waiting for them.

They make it to the hotel, Harry having fallen asleep about two seconds into the car journey, making Louis carry him up to the room.

Just as he opens the door Harry stirs a little and whines, nestling his head on Louis shoulder.

"Hey, beautiful. You awake enough for a quick shower?" Louis asks softly.

Harry whines again and flinches when Louis accidentally slams the door shut.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to scare you. C'mon, I think we both need a shower. You're all stinky!" Louis teases, walking Harry into the bathroom and sitting him up on the counter.

"I'm not! You're stinky!" Harry protests, poking Louis' stomach.

Louis smirks as he turns on the shower faucet, waiting for the water to get warm as he sheds his and Harry's clothes.

Harry pouts when his collar comes off, making Louis laugh fondly as he lifts Harry back up and stands him in the shower before quickly getting in himself.

Harry tiredly leans his weight on Louis, resting his forehead on Louis' shoulder as the Dom runs shampoo in his hair, washing it out, conditioning his hair, washing it out, rubbing shower gel all over him, washing it off, and repeating for himself.

Louis does it all as quickly as he can, turning the water off when he's finished and wrapping Harry up in a big fluffy towel before chucking another one over his shoulder and leading them out the bathroom and over to the bed.

"I'm tired, Lou," Harry mutters non-committally, playing with his towel as Louis, stark naked, looks for some pants for Harry.

"I know, darling. We'll go to sleep soon I promise. Do you want pyjamas too or just pants?"

Harry considers it with an adorable pout on his face. "Um, can I sleep nak-"

"No, pick. Pants or pyjamas?" Louis says sternly.

Harry holds in a sigh. "Are my silky ones in there?"

Louis rummages quickly. "Yeah, the pink ones are. You want them?"

Harry nods and Louis pulls them out along with some boxers for himself.

Harry's pyjamas consist of a long sleeved pink silk shirt along with pink silk shorts with a white tie to keep them up.

Louis rubs Harry gently with the towel, throwing it on the bed, making Harry blush at his sudden exposure, before putting the pyjama set on, finishing with a soft peck to Harry's lips.

He then roughly dries himself and shoves his boxers on, climbing into the soft bed and pulling Harry into his chest, the perfect big spoon for the perfect little spoon.

Harry falls asleep in an instant, Louis pressing kisses to the back of his neck in a loving manner.

He would talk to Harry as soon as they woke up, he promised himself he would. 

He just wanted his baby to be Happy.

-

"Hazza wake up for me, love."

Harry whines against the noise and curls up next to the warm body next to him.

Hands run through his curls and he feels lips pressed on his temple.

"Baby come on. We can't lie here all day."

Harry peeks an eye open, staring straight into Louis' ocean blue eyes, and for some reason feeling shy.

Blushing, Harry smiles and shuts his eye, reaching for Louis who laughs and hugs him tightly.

"Why are you getting all shy on me, princess?" Louis says fondly, feeling Harry go red under his arms.

Harry shrugs and kisses Louis' lips lightly.

The Dom smiles and kisses him too before sitting up on the head of the bed, pulling Harry into his lap.

"We need to have a chat before we go and get some breakfast, baby," Louis says, tucking a curl behind Harry's ear when he frowns.

Harry doesn't know what he's done wrong, or if this is still about him being rude yesterday.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he offers quietly.

"No, I know you are, this isn't about that. I've noticed you being a bit distanced this week, and I think I know why but I'm going to give you the opportunity to tell me first. Can you?" Louis says softly.

Fuck, Harry knew he shouldn't have told Lou. Or maybe it was his mum who told him. Either way, now Louis knew what was wrong with him and this was really bad.

"I...uh, I don't want to be a burden," Harry hesitates, looking at his fingers in his lap.

"Hey, look at me," Louis says kindly, "I don't think you're a burden at all. I just don't like seeing you upset and I would like to know what it is that's troubling you. You know you're supposed to tell me when somethings not right, Hazza."

Harry sighs and looks up to Louis, seeing nothing but trust in his eyes, and decides it's probably just best to tell him.

"Okay. I know it sounds stupid and childish, and I know I should be grateful that we have the opportunity to travel the world and do all these really call things, and I know this makes me sound spoilt and bratty but," Harry shrugs and sighs shakily, trying not to cry as he stares into Louis' eyes, "I just, I really miss home."

"Sweetheart-"

"I miss all of it, Lou. I miss my mum, Gemma, your mum, your sisters. I miss our flat, I miss going to bed in the same place every night, I miss London. I'm scared that somethings going to happen to someone at home, and by the time we get there it's too late! If, If something _does_ happen it's like a 24 hour flight back to England, Lou! I'm scared all the time, and being this far away doesn't help. And now we have to go to New Zealand too, it's too much!" Harry blurts out, tears streaming down his face unwillingly.

He hadn't meant to say everything that had been on his mind, but he really couldn't help it! Once he started telling the truth it's like a dam had broken and it all came rushing out.

"Oh darling, it's okay," Louis says softly, holding Harry tighter as the sub clings to him and hides his face on his bare chest, crying harder, "Shh, it's all okay, Haz. I'm really proud of you for telling me, yeah? I know it's not easy for you, especially when you're sad. You're such a good boy, my good boy. Calm down for me, love, I've got you."

Harry tries to focus on Louis' voice and feels his heart beat as he tries to match his own with it.

He wants to stop crying, but he just can't.

"I love you so much, baby boy. So, _so_ much. Once you've calmed down and stopped crying we can discuss this a bit more, but I need you to breathe first. You're okay," Louis keeps reassuring, playing gently with Harry's curls.

It takes a while, but with Louis continuously muttering sweet nothings to him he manages to breathe again and stop crying.

"Sorry," he whispers.

"Hey, none of that. Now do you want to talk for a bit, or do you want a break? We could go and grab some food with the boys first if you want?" Louis offers, Harry shaking his head.

"No, I mean, um, is it okay if we talk now? A-And then we can get some food?" Harry whispers hoarsely.

"Of course, good boy for making a decision. Okay, can you tell me when you first started talking about this?"

Harry considers this. "U-Um, well, I miss my mum a lot of the time anyways. And being at home. But I only really felt this bad when we were about to fly out here to Australia. I think because it's so far away, it just added to my anxiety."

Louis nods. "Okay, and why didn't you let me know then?"

"I just didn't want to make a fuss. I thought it would have passed by now, and I didn't want to make you sad or worried," Harry says honestly.

Louis sighs, knowing this is what Harry is like and wishing he would've just told him. "Love, how many times am I going to have to tell you, if you're not happy just _tell_ me. It's not making a fuss, or being ungrateful, or being childish, or any of that. It's normal, to miss your family when you've been away for so long, especially when you're so young."

Harry wipes away another tear that makes its way down his cheek. "I'm really sorry. I don't, I just, I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's okay. It's happened now, but you have to learn from this. If you told me in the first place, I could've helped sooner, yeah? That way you wouldn't have been struggling for so long. Next time something like this happens, I want you to tell me immediately, do you understand?" Louis says, soft but still stern.

Harry nods, sniffing at the same time. "Yes, Sir. I will tell you, I promise," he says earnestly.

"Good boy," Louis says with a smile, "I have a suprise for you later, hopefully before the concert. Hopefully that will cheer you up a bit. And I'll try and plan something so you can see your family soon, yeah?"

Harry sniffles again and looks at Louis carefully. "What kind of suprise?"

Louis laughs and ruffles Harry's hair. "Can't tell you or it wouldn't be a suprise, would it? But you have to promise to be on your best behaviour all day, deal?"

Harry nods rapidly. "Yeah, I will, I promise."

"Good boy, now we need to get dressed quickly so we don't keep the boys waiting any longer. We said we'd meet in the restraunt in this hotel fifteen minutes ago, oops," Louis says sheepishly, moving Harry next to him on the bed and grabbing two outfits for them to wear.

"Here, put this on, quickly," he tells Harry, passing him some denim shorts that were rolled at the bottom, and a white t shirt, along with some white pants.

Harry nods and jumps off the bed, carefully taking off his clothes and folding them up neatly before putting the new clothes on.

When he's finished he digs through his suitcase and finds a bandana which he wraps around his head to keep his curls off his face.

Louis finishes putting on his own clothes when he turns around and smiles fondly at Harry who's struggling to tie the bandana at the back of his head.

"Here, princess, let me do it," he says, taking the two ends and carefully tying them together as Harry stays perfectly still.

The Dom then presses a gentle kiss to the back of Harry's neck before grabbing his collar and wrapping the leather around the subs neck, clicking it into place.

"There we go, all sorted, you're shoes are by the door," Louis says as Harry turns around and kisses him quickly before rushing over to put his trainers on.

The couple head out towards the lift, Louis taking Harry's hand into his own and leading the way.

He tells the man on the door of the restaurant their name and room number, and they are let through, quickly spitting their friends who wave when they see them.

Well, Liam and Zayn wave. Niall looks like he's about to pass out and kill someone.

Louis pulls out a chair and sits in it, pulling Harry into his lap. "What's up with him?" he asks, referring to the blonde Dom.

"Twenty fucking minutes I've had to wait for you two tossers. I feel like I haven't eaten in centuries," Niall says dramatically, all other Dom's at the table rolling their eyes.

"You're so fucking over the top, Niall. Is twenty minutes really going to kill you?" Louis says as he pulls out a menu to hold in front of him and Harry, "Pick whatever you want, baby."

Harry's eyes light up as he looks at Louis. "Really!"

Usually Louis picked something for the Sub and ordered for him, and it was usually something Harry liked. But the excitement of being able to actually pick himself was a lot!

Louis smirked and adjusted his bandana. "Really. Anything at all."

Harry smiles and turns excitedly to study the menu.

"It's so hard to be mad at him when he's so cute," Niall whines, making Louis smirk.

"Too bad, grumpy, he's mine," Louis says smugly.

Harrys eyes dance over the menu, but there's so many options he doesn't know what to pick, and so he turns to Louis in frustration.

Louis smirks, "What's wrong, sweet cheeks?"

Harry blushes at the nickname and points to the menu. "There's too many options. I don't know what to pick," he explains.

Louis turns Harry so he's facing the table, holding his waist with one arm and using his other arm to point things out whilst Harry holds the menu.

"You could have some porridge? Or a bacon sandwich?" 

Harry grimaces.

"Or, scrambled eggs?"

Harry shakes his head.

"Or, oh look they have pancakes. You can apple and cinnamon, or Nutella, or lemon and sugar? Or they have yoghurt and fruit as a topping?" Louis says excitedly, pointing to the pancakes section, knowing that's what Harry will choose.

Harry's eyes light up again. "And I can have whatever topping I want?!"

Louis looks fondly at Harry even though Harry can't see him. "Yes, gorgeous, you can have whatever you want."

Harry nibbles his lip as he weighs up his choices. This was very important!

And because he'd told Louis he felt homesick, he actually didn't feel sick anymore and wanted to eat something.

"So what's it going to be, Hazza. If you take much longer deciding I think Niall might eat you!" Louis teases, ticking Harry's middle as the sub squeals.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep everyone waiting. Can I have apple and cinnamon, please?" Harry asks politely.

Louis smiles and takes the menu, shutting it and placing it on the table. "Of course you can. They sound good, sweetie."

Harry smiles and swings his legs a little, feeling much happier than he has in a while. 

He wishes he'd have just told Louis way sooner than he did. Just knowing he wasn't struggling alone anymore made him feel so much better in itself.

Louis calls over the waiter and tells them his order, along with Harry's, and the rest of the boy's as well.

When the food came, Louis sliced up Harry's pancakes and fed them to him from the fork in between pieces of his own food.

Harry happily ate the food he was given, even pushing his luck in asking to have some of Zayn's iced coffee.

"Pleaseee, Lou! It's only a sip!" Harry begs.

Normally, coffee was a big no-no, Louis not wanting Harry to rely on caffeine for anything.

But Louis _had_ said he could have whatever he wanted, and it _was_ only a sip.

"C'mon, Lou, let him have a sip, go on," Zayn urged with a shit eating grin.

Louis rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, but it's only a sip and this ain't happening again."

Harry cheers as Zayn high fives him, passing the drink over. "You're so fucking whipped, man," he tells Louis as Louis flips him off.

Harry puts the straw in his mouth and slowly sucks, the cold liquid entering his mouth as he takes the straw out and swallows.

"Mm, that's nice! It's better than the coffee you drink!" Harry tells Louis, taking another sip.

"Oi, cheeky bastard! We said just one sip!" Louis exclaims as he takes the drink away and passes it back to Zayn who's laughing at him, "yeah thanks man," he says sarcastically to the Dom before turning to Harry, "And when have you tried my coffee?"

Harry looks innocently to Louis as he turns to face him. "Um, I've maybe had a sip once or twice when you weren't looking? I'm sorry!" he says when Louis glares at him unimpressed, "I just wanted to know how it tastes! Won't do it again, pinky promise!" 

Louis looks down to where Harry's holding out his pinky, his eyes decievingly innocent.

He rolls his eyes and hooks a finger around Harry's. "Fine, but I swear to God, if I ever catch you drinking it again, Harry Edward, you're in big trouble!" he warns.

Harry nods and turns back on his Dom's lap so he's back facing the table as he grabs Louis arm with his hands and pulls it up to take some pancake from the fork.

Louis hides a fond smile and presses a kiss to Harry's neck when Harry giggles at being caught, like Louis wouldn't notice he's eating, and squirms a little.

This felt good, even if he was still miles and miles away from his mum. He felt happier now, the tense feeling in him gone slightly.

He just really wanted to know what Louis' suprise was.

-

Louis looks fondly at Harry as he sits prettily and still whilst his hair is being braided, as per Harry's request, by Lou.

He's been on his absolute best behaviour all day, and he was being so cute and adorable Louis wanted to kiss him all over his face. (And maybe some other places too ;) )

He was also getting more confident with the way he wanted to express his style, and even if it was little things like styling his hair differently, or wearing a unique shirt, Louis was so fucking proud of him.

When Lou finished Harry bounded up excitedly, hugging Lou before rushing over to Louis.

"Do you like it?" he blurts, tilting his head down so Louis can see properly.

"I love it, princess. You look so adorable, so perfect," Louis said lovingly as he fingers Harry's two short plaits at the end.

Harry looks up and smiles widely at Louis. "I love it! Thank you!" he says as he throws his arms around Louis.

Louis chuckles and wraps his arms around Harry too. "It's not me who did it, baby, but I'm glad you like it."

Harry let's go and smiles slightly more shyly at Louis. "I know it's not you who braided them, but...It's because of you that I feel braver to wear my hair like this now. You make me feel way more confident in not looking like a generic boy, in accepting me for growing my hair and everything. Thank you, I love you."

Louis feels a tear coming so he quickly wraps Harry back up in another hug before the sub can see. "That's okay, sweetheart. You should always feel brave enough to express yourself the way you want too. I'm so proud of you for doing that. I love you so much."

Harry smiles widely and relaxes into Louis' hug. "And also thank you for listening to me earlier. I've felt better today, I mean, I still miss mum and Gem, and if we went home tomorrow I wouldn't be mad, but I don't feel so scared anymore. I've felt happier again today, and thank you for not thinking I was being silly."

Louis holds Harry tighter. "You don't need to thank me, gorgeous. But that's okay, it's my pleasure. Just want you to be happy."

Harry nods and steps back. "I am, I am happy. Promise!"

Louis smirks and caresses Harry's face. "I think I might know a way to make you even happier."

Harry smiles and tilts his head, confused at that twinkle in Louis' eye. "Is this my suprise?"

Louis smirks and twists Harry around so his back was pressed against Louis' chest. "I thought you might like it if someone came to see the show tonight. They're going to walk in that door over there any second now," he says , pointing in front of Harry to a door at the end of the room.

Harry's face drops as he grabs Louis' other hand. "Louis you didn't..." he whispers, dropping to the floor and sobbing when his mum and sister walk in.

Louis smiles and crouched down, rubbing Harry's back. "C'mon, darling, go and say hi," he whispers, smiling and waving at Anne when she approaches them.

"Hey, Hazza what's all this? Come and give me a hug," Anne coaxes.

Harry looks up and launches himself at his mum, holding on tight like she might disappear if not, still sobbing into her shoulder.

Anne holds back her own tears as she holds Harry, running her arm up and down her Son's back comfortingly.

"Hey, thank you so much for coming over, it's really appreciated, as I'm sure you can tell," Louis says to Anne, his eyes shining with happiness.

Anne smiles at Louis, Harry still sobbing and holding her. "Don't mention it, love. Thank you for organising everything, it's good to see my baby again."

Louis smiles and gives Harry a squeeze to the shoulder before giving the two some space and walking over to Gemma.

"Alright? How was the flight over here?" Louis says, taking Gemma's bags and placing them in a corner of the room.

Gemma smiles gratefully and follows Louis. "Was fucking long, that's for sure, bloody hell. How do you lot do it all the time?"

Louis laughs, shrugging his shoulders. "Just get used to it after a while I guess. Thanks for coming, sorry if it messed with work or anything like that."

Gemma waves her hand. "It's fine, they don't care. Plus, I get a free holiday to Australia, I'm the one who should be thanking you!"

Louis smirks and leads them over the Harry. "Don't mention it."

Harry is still holding on tightly to his mum, but Louis thinks he's managed to stop crying now.

"Hey, sweetheart look who else is here," he says gently, Harry timidly looking up from his mum and gasping when he sees his sister.

"Alright, H?"

Anne let's go off her son as he attaches himself to Gemma, trying to hold his tears in this time.

Anne offers Louis a hug, which the Dom happily takes. 

"Thank you for looking after him, you're all he ever talks about," Anne says tearfully.

Louis smiles and hugs his almost mother-in-law. "Don't mention it."

Anne smiles and steps back, Harry finally having composed himself enough to not have to be hugging one of them. "I can't believe you two are really here," he whispers.

Louis smiles and leaves the family, walking over to Liam and Zayn who are chilling in the corner.

The two Dom's smirk when the see Louis coming over and wrap him up in a hug as the Dom protests. 

"Are you feeling emotional, Lou-Lou?"

"Does Lou-Lou need a wittle huggy?"

Louis groans and whacks the two of them, sitting on the arm rest. "You fuckers are so annoying."

Zayn laughs and pokes his foot. "If you need a hug just ask, boo."

Louis glares at him. "No."

"Okay fine, I want a hug can I have one?" Zayn tries, still getting a glare from Louis.

"No! I'm not giving you a hug, you tosser."

"Hey, you'd give Harry a hug if he asked," Liam interjects.

"Yeah, and you're not Harry, so your point is irrelevant," Louis bites back.

Liam and Zayn laugh, Louis eventually giving up and joining in.

"It was nice of you to do that though, Louis. For Harry, I'm sure he's really happy," Liam says softly.

"How did you get them here so quick? I thought Harry only told you today?" Zayn says confused.

"Yeah but Lux told me last night, so I booked a private jet for them both and flew them out immediately. They must be knackered, but they said t was fine. I just didn't want Harry to have to wait any longer," Louis admits.

Almost as if Harry knew he was being spoken about, the Sub turns up and hugs Louis tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you so _so_ much," he whispers honestly.

Louis hugged Harry back just as hard, pressing little kisses to the subs neck. "I love you too, Harry. I'm so happy your happy now, I love you so much," Louis says back.

This was how things should be, Louis decided.

Honesty was the most important thing in any relationship, and now Harry had been honest about how he felt everything was okay again.

Louis never wanted to see Harry feeling so upset again, sad enough to not wanna eat, sad enough to distance himself.

He needed Harry to be happy, and he swore he would do whatever it would take to do just that.

And right now, with his sub in his arms, he felt like he could achieve just that perfectly easily.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading.
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments
> 
> If you have any other prompts you would like let me know.
> 
> Also, would any of you be interested in reading an ageplay fic in this series where Harry is in a little headspace?? Let me know xx


End file.
